Iguales
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: Porque de cierto modo, Kamina y Simon no eran tan diferentes si se les comparaba, y que tal vez, el deseo del menor de ser como su hermano no hubiera desaparecido del todo. -Ambos son tan sorprendentemente parecidos, son casi iguales- (Drabble)


**Que puedo decir, estaba re-mirando este anime y esta escena salió en base le los últimos capítulos, espero les guste. **

**¿Drabble? ****¿****One short? Lo que ustedes quieran creer que es esta bien para mí.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¿Algo vago quizás? ¿Inexacto? Ubicado después de la escena donde Nia muere.**

_***Como ya sabemos, los personajes no son míos, yo solo me los rapto para mis siniestros propósitos (¿?)***_

**IGUALES:**

"_Yo soy Simon, no mi hermano Kamina, ¡yo soy yo mismo! ¡Simon el excavador!"_

"_**Yo soy yo mismo"**_

Esas fueron las palabras que el joven líder de la GRAN brigada Gurren había dicho años atrás y que todos aceptaron con una verdad incuestionable y definitiva.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, ignoraba a ciencia cierta cuándo, Yoko comenzó a notar que de cierto modo, Kamina y Simon no eran tan diferentes si se les comparaba, y que tal vez, el deseo del menor de ser como su hermano no fue suprimido dentro de su cabeza después de todo.

Ambos tenían ese espíritu de combate, siempre combinado con esa cabezonería francamente exasperante que no les dejaba rendirse hasta conseguir lo que querían, tenían esa capacidad de siempre decir cosas sabias, aun siendo tan jóvenes y que te hacían creer que estando a su lado nada era imposible. Ambos eran fuertes, inteligentes, confiables, amables, valerosos, en resumen: Lideres por naturaleza.

-Si él te viera ahora, estoy segura de que se sentiría orgulloso.

-¿Huuu? ¿De qué hablas?- el chico de cabellos azules miro a su amiga pelirroja y sonrió confuso, ambos estaban sentado frente a la gran estatua de Kamina en el centro de la ciudad, disfrutando de la noche. Ambos aun con las ropas de gala puestas, Simon con el traje blanco de novio y su capa azul sobre los hombros y Yoko con el smoking negro que había escogido para el evento.

-Si Kamina te viera, estoy segura de que estaría muy orgulloso de ti- Explico- Estaría encantando de ver en lo que te has convertido- Afirmo sin mirar la chica de Rittona.

Simon prefirió callar y pasar de largo el hecho de que tal vez, durante la batalla final, su hermano y el pudieron charlar y verse por unos momentos.

-¿Te refieres a un hombre viudo a tan solo algunas horas de haberse casado? – bromeo él. Yoko frunció el seño enojada.

-No me parece gracioso.

-A mi tampoco- La sonrisa desapareció al momento en el que el chico de cabello azul bajo la mirada y escondió la mirada bajo el fleco de sus rebeldes cabellos.- ¿A qué te referías entonces?- pregunto por lo bajo, sin muchos deseos de saber la respuesta en realidad, solo quería que la pelirroja siguiera hablando, que no le permitiera deprimirse.

-Te has vuelto alguien sabio, confiable y fuerte- le dijo- Siempre haciendo lo correcto, aunque eso les cause tristeza y sufrimiento a sí mismos - Simon miro a la pelirroja sorprendido, la chica solo sonrió-Ambos son tan sorprendentemente parecidos, son casi iguales.

-Bueno, pues gracias. Me hace feliz poder parecerme a el por lo menos en esas cosas, yo lo admiraba por mucho de eso que mencionaste- El peli azul bajo la mirada por unos momentos, perdido en sus pensamientos, luego sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, de corazón.

-Nos vemos Yoko, cuídate- se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, la pelirroja supo entonces que no podía retrasarlo más, quedarse en Kamina City nunca estuvo en los planes del chico.

-Lo haré- Bajo la mirada y sonrió- Tu también cuídate, ¿Si? No hagas muchas locuras.

-¿Acaso no a acabas de decir que me parezco a mi hermano?- Simon sonrió sarcástico, aun y cuando Yoko no pudo verlo- En todo caso, sabes que eso es imposible- salió del parque tranquilamente, doblo la calle y desapareció entre la multitud. En ningún momento ella intento pararle.

La pelirroja sonrió después de un rato de quedarse en silencio y con la mirada baja.

-Lo sé.

**Espero les gustara, ¿Merece review? **

**~AKEMI-CHAN FUERA~ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ~**


End file.
